


Caliente

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Behind The  Scenes (Jake x Tom) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, omega tom holland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Las precauciones de Tom tuvieron un problema, cuando las pastillas que le ayudaban a controlar su celo se perdieron, y los problemas empeoraron o... mejoraron, con la llegada de dos Alphas dispuestos a ayudarle.





	Caliente

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque esto está dentro de la serie de Jake x Tom, es más que nada un especial, no asociado con los escritos anteriores. Pero espero lo disfruten.

 

Su cuarto era un desastre, sus maletas estaban completamente abiertas, con la ropa tirada por el suelo, había revuelto la cama, el closet que acomodó recién llegaron a Venecia. Se fijó en la pequeña sala, en el baño, no había nada por ningún lado, el desastre estaba pasando: no encontraba sus supresores.

Ser un Omega en tiempos modernos, era algo realmente sencillo en retrospectiva. La visión cambió a lo largo de los años, y la ciencia médica logró que pudieran llegar a tener una vida, que la mayoría de las ocasiones no era regida por los simples instintos. Los celos eran controlados, las hormonas igual.

La distinción entre Alphas, Betas y Omegas, no marcaba más que ciertas atracciones físicas, y cuestiones reproductivas. Pues en general eran iguales. 

Aún existían ciertas cosas médicas que tratar, cómo el que los Omegas y Alphas, debían tomar supresores para prevenir los dos o tres celos anuales. Existían distintas presentaciones; inyecciones para todo el año, pastillas para tomar cuando la fecha se acercaba, incluso bebidas como complementos, para que no se presentara síntoma o variación alguna. 

Con las grabaciones, el ajetreo de sesiones de fotos, obras de teatro, programas y giras de autógrafos, Tom olvidó que debía pasar por Londres, para que su médico personal aplicara su inyección anual. Cuando lo recordó era demasiado tiempo perdido al interrumpir las grabaciones, así que recurrió a las pastillas, que funcionaron no perfecto, pero bien los primeros días, las pastillas no eran totalmente efectivas, pues su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado del todo, pero con bebidas consiguió estar completamente bien. 

El problema es que al final las grabaciones de ese día el calor empezó a invadir su cuerpo, los jugos complementarios no bastaron, y recordó que le tocaba una nueva dosis, regresó al hotel solo para descubrir que el frasco había desaparecido. 

Su piel comenzaba a calentarse, las ansias por no encontrar las píldoras sólo lograron adelantar el proceso. Se metió a tomar una ducha de agua helada, pero eso no bastó para aplacarle, su cuerpo empezaba a lubricar, y su miembro comenzaba a tener una erección, sin que el pudiera controlarlo. 

Se colocó un bóxer flojo, pues cualquier otra prenda le era incomoda, y tomó su celular, no sabía a quién llamarle para algo tan personal. Nadie de su familia estaba cerca, su mejor amigo estaba en Londres presentando ciertos exámenes, su manager era un Alpha al igual que Zendaya, pensó en llamar a Jacob, hasta que recordó que cómo las escenas del Beta habían finalizado, estaba dando un tour con otros chicos de elenco, por los alrededores y las campiñas italianas.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose húmedo y caliente, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y estaba mareado. Sabía que existían sistemas de asistencia médica para estos casos, pero no quería ser de nuevo el que llamara la atención o cometiera alguna indiscreción. 

Se movió junto a la puerta, recordando que debía poner el filtro. Las habitaciones contaban con un sistema que impedía la salida del “olor de las hormonas”. Esto para ser lugares seguros y por supuesto para que la gente pudiera tener sexo, sin que las personas a su alrededor lo supieran. 

Pero mientras marcaba el código, sus piernas temblaron, antes de terminar de poner su clave, una voz lo hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa.

—Hey Tom, ¿estás allí? No sé si lo olvidaste, pero Ryan está aquí conmigo para lo de la cena.

—¡Que tal niño! ¿Listo para una noche de héroes? 

Lo que le faltaba a Tom, afuera de su puerta estaban ni más ni menos, que Jake Gyllenhaal y Ryan Reynolds, había olvidado por completo que Jake le comentó que Ryan se pasaría por allí y había organizado una cena los tres juntos, para hacer un par de “en vivos”, cómo Marketing por sugerencia de los managers de los tres. 

—Oh... hola Jake, lo... lo siento, lo olvidé—no quiso que su voz sonara así de temblorosa, pero al apoyarse en la puerta, y no poner el filtro, pudo percibir que tras esta había dos Alphas; dos Alphas adultos, experimentados, y por lo tanto con una carga fuerte y dominante, que hizo que su celo aumentara, su erección formó una carpa en su ropa.

Los dos hombres tras la puerta se miraron el uno al otro, tragando grueso al percibir el aroma del Omega en la habitación. La esencia era dulce, y atrayente para ambos, pero con control respiraron y fue Jake el encargado de hablar.

—Tom, ¿Por qué no estás tomando los supresores?

—Creo... creo que los tiré, quizá al llevarlos al set, no lo... no lo sé—explicó totalmente recargado en la puerta, y con la voz lastimera. 

—Entendemos, nos iremos y llamaremos a alguien, para que pueda ayudarte—pronunció Ryan—tranquilo amiguito, esto de las hormonas nos pone mal a todos. 

Los Alphas sentían la necesidad de atravesar esa puerta y darle al chico tras ella todo lo que necesitaba, pero la misma edad y conciencia, los hizo poder medirse y saber que debían alejarse una distancia prudente.

—Pon la clave del filtro, ¿si conoces el número? —preguntó Jake preocupado, al no escuchar respuesta. —Será mejor llamar a alguien cuanto antes—se volteó a ver a Ryan —quizá un...

—No llamen a nadie, por favor.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Tom no quería que nadie más se enterara de aquello. Los miró suplicante, relamiéndose los labios, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios resecos, Jake y Ryan podían percibir la humedad del menor, y luego fueron conscientes que varios Alphas en habitaciones continuas lo hicieron también. 

Jake entró empujando a Tom dentro, Ryan cerró tras él. 

—¿Cuál es la clave? —preguntó. 

Tom iba a contestar, pero estaba demasiado abrumado por la presencia protectora de esos dos hombres, podía sentir la preocupación que provenía de estos, la necesidad de cuidarle, y aunque lo agradecía, no ayudaba nada, pues deseaba que ese par de protectores machos Alpha, le dieran algo más.

—Es la misma para todas las habitaciones, 38-22-42 —pronunció Jake y Ryan la marcó. 

Gyllenhaal caminó al frigorífico con el que contaba la habitación, agradeciendo encontrar varias botellas de agua. Volviendo con una, abriéndola y entregándosela a Tom. 

—Por el calor te deshidratas a un ritmo apresurado, bebe rápido. 

En ese estado, Holland lo hizo sin chistar, la voz de un Alpha demandante en su época de celo, eran ordenes que debían ser respondidas. Bebió a grandes tragos, dejando que incluso algunas gotas se deslizaran por su barbilla, cuello y pecho desnudo. 

Reynolds se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera el chico. Ambos eran personas con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, de la autoregulación, pero estar encerrado con un joven Omega en celo, cuyo olor estaba sin la mancha de ningún Alpha, era demasiado para cualquiera. 

Gyllenhaal igual mantenía su mirada en el suelo. 

—Necesitamos llamar a alguien Tom. Existen servicios médicos para estos casos—volvió a insistir.

—No quiero, la prensa se amontonaría a...  grandes cantidades—dijo limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano—quizá si me quedó aquí... encerrado, las cosas puedan pasar. 

—¡Si no recibes un supresor, una inyección de emergencia o un nudo, podría producirte problemas, estás poniendo en riesgo tú salud! 

La voz de Jake salió más molesta de lo que hubiera querido, imponente en medida. 

Eso y ver luego los ojos de Ryan, causó un jadeó involuntario en Tom, quien cubrió su boca apenado. Pero aquella simple exclamación tuvo una línea directa a los pantalones de los mayores, al ver las erecciones a través de la tela, los ojos del Omega brillaron. 

—Un nudo—repitió, y la sola idea le dio escalofríos. 

No sólo sus instintos estaban emocionados, los dos Alphas en su habitación eran increíblemente apuestos, masculinos, sensuales, y  la sola idea de tenerlos dentro, lo hizo caer de rodillas. 

Ryan y Jake reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, temerosos de que pudiera lastimarse, pero al estar ambos a su lado, lo que las manos de Tom hicieron fue serpentear entre las piernas hasta dar con las duras erecciones que él provocó, apretándolas entre sus palmas, dibujando un rostro de indescriptible placer al hacerlo, que transformó los ojos de los hombres a un color rojo sangre. 

—Por favor... —se relamió los labios—...pueden ayudarme de otra forma, sin que nadie se entere—les miró a ambos, sin dejar de acariciarles, además de gozar con la mano de Jake en su baja espalda, y la de Ryan apretando su cintura. 

—Ryan—Jake llamó a su amigo, para que le mirara a él y no al chico.

—Lo sé, lo sé... no está bien—Ryan le ayudó a mover a Holland hasta la cama.

Tom se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron apenadas y no solo por el celo, abrazó una almohada, aunque era consciente que su cuerpo aún quería la atención de los otros dos, y la verdad es que el mismo la quería también, sin importar el celo. Encontraba a Reynolds y Gyllenhaal demasiado atractivos, sueños húmedos de cualquiera. El estado en el que estaba, solo le había dado el valor de decirlo. 

—No estás bien—Jake con miedo le acarició la mejilla, despegándole el cabello que por el sudor se adhería a su frente. 

—Lo sé... fue estúpido de mi parte. Ustedes nunca harían eso conmigo, tienen compromisos, soy el chico que habla demás, siempre lo soy—dijo apenado y los hombres se miraron.

—Hey, baby boy—Ryan le colocó una mano en la nuca—eres un chico muy lindo, nos encantaría. Pero lo estás diciendo por el calor.

Tom se incorporó como si tuviera un resorte y les miró con ojos grandes y negó con la cabeza.

—Los necesito por el calor, pero no se lo pediría a cualquiera. Lo juro, si pudieran al menos—Tom bajó un poco su bóxer, pero la mano de Jake le detuvo de ir más lejos.

—¿Tenemos tu aprobación, Tommy?

Tom tomó la mano de Jake y la colocó en su erección directamente cómo respuesta.

Se contuvieron demasiado, mantuvieron su postura, cuidaron del menor hasta dónde les fue posible, pero llegaron a su límite al tener ese permiso tan sublime. 

Pronto la boca de Jake se estrelló contra la de Tom, y éste sintió a la vez los labios de Ryan en su pecho, no supo que manos le quitaron la ropa interior, pronto estaba de espaldas en la cama, con los hombres encima de él. Había una mano ruda masturbándole, otra acariciando sus muslos, tuvo que interrumpir el beso profundo que tenía con Gyllenhaal al sentir otro par de labios succionando uno de sus pezones. 

Sus manos se aferraban al cabello de ambos, y sus piernas se separaban por instinto, ansioso de lo que podría tener. 

—Quítense... la ropa—jadeó. Quería, requería en realidad, de una forma casi obligada, que las pieles del par,  rozara y friccionara contra la suya. 

Cuando se apartaron de él, y los vio quitarse prenda a prenda, su entrada empezó a palpitar y lubricar aún más. En cuanto los pantalones de ambos dejaron de ser un obstáculo, gateó hasta los pies de la cama, y hundió su rostro contra la entrepierna de Reynolds, su otra mano dejaba libre el miembro de Jake, tocándole cómo si fuera un ciego intentando conocer la forma de algo solo con el tacto. 

Ryan mismo bajó su ropa interior, y permitió que la boca sensible del Omega, saciara su sed con ella. Tom empezó a chupar, lo hacía con verdaderas ganas, gimiendo de forma sucia, y haciendo sonidos por la saliva que escapaba de la orilla de sus labios. 

Cuando se apartó de él, fue sólo para darle atención al pene de Jake, que estaba listo y caliente para él, su lengua se enredó en la punta antes de empezar a chupar de la misma forma que lo hizo con el otro actor.

Tom no tenía gran experiencia, había estado con chicas Omegas, su primera relación que involucró sexo, fue con un chico Beta, y en ninguna ocasión estuvieron juntos durante el celo.  Pero toda la experiencia que no tenía, era opacada por el hambre que le permitía actuar de aquella manera. 

Los dos miembros frotándose contra su rostro, invadiendo a momentos su boca, los dedos apretando su cabello, marcándole un ritmo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando la mano de Ryan le dio una sonora nalgada, cómo premio por el trabajo que estaba haciendo. 

El orgasmo le golpeó de improviso, el esperma se esparció en sus propios muslos, y manchó parte de su abdomen, fue impresionante llegar al éxtasis, sólo por tener a aquellos enormes hombres entre invadiendo su boca.

—Eres un buen niño, lo hiciste bien para nosotros—Gyllenhaal le acarició los labios con su pulgar—Eres muy bueno para nosotros, Tom. 

—Eres hermoso, muy hermoso—le aseguró Ryan a su oído.

Tom aún se sentía asfixiado, sabía que aquel era uno de los primeros orgasmos que le esperaban hasta desfallecer. En promedio un Omega podía tener hasta seis orgasmos en un día de celo, si era atendido como correspondía por un Alpha... y él tenía dos. 

Pronto estaba recostado de nuevo, aunque la acción tomaba parte esta vez en su parte inferior; la lengua de Ryan limpiaba los rastros se semen en su abdomen, mientras que Jake besaba y mordisqueaba el interior de uno de sus muslos, alzándolos un poco. En corto tiempo, su piel lisa no fue suficiente. Su erección que comenzaba a ganar rigidez fue desaparecida en la boca del actor canadiense, mientras que apenas pudo contemplar los ojos brillantes de Gyllenhaal, antes de que se perdiera entre sus piernas. 

La espalda de Tom se arqueó por completo, había una lengua traviesa que se deslizaba en su interior, una barba que raspaba entre sus glúteos, mientras la boca se entretenía llevándole a la locura, eso aunado a los labios que ahora se entretenía en sus testículos, lo estaban haciendo delirar. Estaba por alcanzar su segundo orgasmo demasiado pronto. 

—Tranquilo Tom, aún quedan muchos juegos—le dijo Gyllenhaal, besando la lateral de su rodilla, un gesto, frase y sonrisa distractora, cada una de las acciones cumplió su función, pues no fue capaz de reaccionar, hasta que un dedo ya se movía dentro suyo. 

Gimió suplicante, pero se vio callado, su boca se había ocupado en succionar a su interior la lengua de Reynolds. Pese al beso, el estímulo en aquella zona tan sensible para él, lo hacía gimotear entre los besos.

—Dilo—le susurró Ryan mordiéndole el cuello

—Ryan—llamó Jake mirando a los ojos de su amigo, a lo que este se acercó a besarle de un modo sensual e intenso.

—Vamos Jake, yo sé que quieres escuchar como lo pide—le dijo contra los labios. —Quiere escucharlo Tom. Tú sabes qué.

El británico tenía los ojos acuosos por todo el placer previo, los labios hinchados por su anterior trabajo oral, y por los besos. 

—Los quiero dentro—su voz era apenas un hilo fino, que viajaba directamente hasta los oídos de sus amantes.

—Muéstrame—pidió Jake haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, pidiéndole implícitamente que se girara.

El Omega lo hizo, no estaba seguro si sus piernas podían soportarlo, pero se giró quedando en cuatro, su parte delantera cedió, pero sus caderas quedaron alzadas.

Ryan llevó su mano a separar el par de músculos suaves, dejando ver la entrada previamente dilatada, sin duda, el bello Omega rogaba por alguien que lo abriera, la lubricación natural de su cuerpo era obvia, y podían ver el pequeño agujero palpitar, cuando el dedo de Reynolds delineó sus alrededores.

—Ve primero, —Ryan susurró al oído de Gyllenhaal—quiero verlos.

Jake relamió los labios y le regaló un beso intenso a Ryan, antes de posicionarse tras el cuerpo tembloroso de Tom. Su pene se frotó entre los perfectos glúteos, hasta que su punta decidió encontrar la rosada entrada. Al principio se propuso ir lento, pero Holland estaba demasiado caliente, y lo jalaba hacía dentro, dejó ir su fuerza un poco, apretó con fuerza las caderas, y pronto el chico gimoteaba complacido por sentirse por fin lleno. 

Jake repartió besos por la espalda blanca, plagada de pequeños lunares, aunque sus ojos no pudieron evitar ir a parar a su amigo de años, que se masturbaba sin la más mínima vergüenza, observándoles. 

—Apuesto a que lo quieres duro, ¿no es cierto Tom? —preguntó el americano, al oído del Omega, dándole una pequeña mordidita.

—Sí... si, por favor—rogó empujando su cuerpo—quiero estar más lleno, quiero que me llenen hasta desbordarme.

El Alpha no necesito más, pronto empezó a embestir el tonificado cuerpo de una forma animal, casi bestial, profanando su interior con fuerza y rapidez.  El par de amigos se recreaban por los sonidos de gozo que el británico les permitía escuchar. 

Ryan disfrutaba viendo, pero también quería participar, se colocó frente a Tom y lo hizo alzar el rostro, su erección que ya expulsaba pre semen, le manchó la pequeña boca.

—Te vamos a llenar por ambos lados.

La idea pareció encantarle a Holland, quien enseguida dejó que aquel enorme pedazo de carne, se deslizara casi hasta su garganta. Su cabello fue sujetado, para marcar el ritmo. 

Tom nunca había experimentado  un placer así en su vida, ni en sus más locas fantasías se imaginó poder tener algo así, teniendo a dos poderosos Alphas dominándole, él ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, se limitaba a dejarse llevar y hundir en el mar de lujuria y desenfreno del momento. 

Su mente estaba básicamente en blanco, con solo un pensamiento mostrándose y gritando; quería el esperma de esos dos Alphas, quería que le llenaran y se aseguraran de que les daría cachorros. Un pensamiento del que quizá luego se arrepentiría, pero que en ese momento parecía parte de sus instintos primarios. 

El olor fuerte de los dos mayores, le hizo saber que los estaba complaciendo, que estaban disfrutando tanto cómo él lo hacía. Su propia erección embestía desesperada una almohada debajo suyo, buscando algo de alivio, aunque sabía que al tener dos grandes miembros llenándole, no iba a necesitar mucho para alcanzar de nuevo el tan anhelado orgasmo. Y tenía razón con ello, pues cuando los dedos de Ryan viajaron a estimular sus pezones, el éxtasis lo llenó de espasmos, sintió una gran cantidad de esperma abandonarle, y su interior cerrándose, demandándole al Alpha que lo montaba, el tan anhelado nudo.

Sin embargo, el par de hombres, aún tenía bastante energía.

Su cuerpo quedó vacío, cuando le dejaron sobre la cama; supo porque, cuando Jake le acercó una nueva botella de agua. 

—Lo necesitas—le dijo el Alpha. Él volvió a beber a grandes tragos. 

—Gracias, pero ustedes... aún no—señaló el miembro de Jake, y le dio sed de otro tipo de “líquido”.

—Tenemos tiempo, vamos a divertirnos, pero también vamos a cuidarte. 

—¿Y Ryan? 

—Aquí estoy—el protagonista de Deadpool llevaba un frasco en la mano, del que Tom no logró distinguir la etiqueta—sólo buscaba algo.

—¿Por qué no continuamos?—Jake le robó un dulce beso a Tom, notando que la temperatura del menor no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, aunque no tenían problema con ello. 

Gyllenhaal lo empujó un poco en la cama mientras lo besaba y deslizaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo, girando para dejar al menor sobre su cuerpo. Tom estaba demasiado entretenido besando a Jake, pero aún así logró sentir la presencia de Ryan cerca de ellos. 

—Vas a disfrutar esto—le aseguró Jake, mordisqueándole el labio inferior. 

Pronto Tom pudo percibir un liquido viscoso y frio, deslizándose entre sus glúteos, y parte de su entrada. Las manos de Gyllenhaal sujetaban sus nalgas, para que se mantuvieran separadas, y eran los dedos de Ryan, los que ahora jugaban en su interior. 

—Tienes que montarme Tommy, vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo—le instó Jake, viendo cómo gozaba con los dedos de Ryan. 

Holland obedeció sin chistar, ya se encontraba sobre Jake, así que sólo se movió un poco, tomando el miembro del Alpha, para guiarlo a su cálido y abrazador interior. Sin indicaciones, comenzó a cabalgarle, apoyándose en el firme abdomen. Cerró los ojos cuando Ryan empezó a besarle los hombros, y mordisquearle el cuello, además de que sentía la erección de éste rozando con su baja espalda. 

La mano de Jake se deslizaba por los muslos y pecho de Tom, retorciendo un poco sus pezones, su diestra mientras tanto le masturbaba lentamente. 

Ryan se posicionó tras él, sostuvo las caderas del menor, mordisqueando su cuello, y deteniendo los movimientos del británico. 

—Relájate... —le susurró antes de buscar que su erección se hiciera un lugar junto con la de Jake, dentro de Tom. 

Los ojos cafés se abrieron enormes, y su boca formó una pequeña “o”, sollozando luego, pero por el inmenso placer que le suponía tener dos miembros satisfaciendo su extrema necesidad. 

Fue elevado entre ambos, sus piernas perfectamente flexibles se elevaron lo suficiente, para que ambos hombres pudieran moverse sin problemas arremetiendo contra él. Se dejó ir en ese momento, escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, las mordidas en su cuello le hacía rasguñar los brazos musculosos, que a esas alturas no sabía de quien eran. 

Tom estaba completamente entregado, su cuerpo subía y bajaba, se agitaba y temblaba, apenas podía ver entre la nube de placer que les envolvía. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Jake, sus manos enmarcaron su rostro y le beso con verdadera hambre.

—Quiero tu nudo, quiero a tus cachorros—pidió con una voz que venía de lo más profundo de su ser. 

—Anúdalo primero—aceptó Ryan, besando la mejilla de Tom en un gesto cariñoso. 

Holland tuvo que hacer un puchero de insatisfacción cuando las embestidas continuas pararon, fue puesto de nuevo en cuatro, su boca recibió el pene de Ryan, chupándolo sin control, dejando la saliva desbordarse por su boca. Su trasero fue elevado y sus nalgas apretadas con fuerza, recibiendo embestidas que colapsaron su mundo. 

Su miembro de nuevo rozándose contra las almohadas se sentía dolorosamente duro.

—Estréchate para mí—le pidió Jake, al comenzar a masturbarle. 

—Que linda y sucia boquita tienes, baby boy—le decía Ryan, cuando su glande delineaba los enrojecidos labios. 

Los testículos de Gyllenhaal impactaban contra su trasero a cada nueva intrusión, y Tom lo deseaba más adentro, quería que lo rompieran, fundirse con ellos. Con esa idea en mente y con el placer arañando cada fibra de su ser, el nuevo orgasmo le asaltó. 

Su esperma hizo un desastre en las sabas, pero eso solo permitió obtener lo que tanto deseaba. La blanca y cálida esencia del Alpha que se aprovechaba de su boca, fue derramada en su lengua, en su garganta y por todo su rostro. Su espalda de curvó y miró a los ojos a Ryan, sollozante, pues su interior fue llenado de igual manera, el esperma hizo que el orgasmo que se estaba desvaneciendo, le atacara con nuevas punzadas en su vientre, y cuando el nudo se empezó a formar, gimió el nombre de Jake, temblando contra las almohadas. 

Quedó casi inconsciente, en un sopor agradable, fue arrastrado contra el cuerpo del Alpha que le anudó. No pudo verlo, pues sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio, pero sintió que las sabanas bajo ellos eran jaladas, luego algo húmedo por todo su cuerpo, lavándole al parecer. Después logró olfatear sabanas limpias, pero el aroma era cubierto por el par de hombres que le sujetaban entre sus cuerpos, de forma protectora. 

Aquello no serviría para apagar su celo, sólo le permitiría descansar un poco. Después de que el nudo se terminó, y Jake salió de él, los calores tardaron apenas una hora en volver. Pero ahora Tom no se sentía perdido, pues tenía justo lo que necesitaba a su disposición.

En la segunda ocasión se turnó para cabalgarlos  y dejó que ambos se vaciaran en su rostro, antes de que fuera Ryan esta vez quien le anudara. 

Hubo un segundo descanso, más prolongado esta vez, pero el celo volvió a despertarle. Esta vez terminó en la ducha, entre dos cuerpos húmedos, compartiendo los besos más dulces de la noche. 

Con el tercer nudo, su cuerpo consiguió calmarse por fin. Esta vez pudo descansar por mucho más tiempo. Habían pasado la noche activos, así que durmieron por toda la mañana. 

A cierta hora, Ryan despertó, él debía de irse, sólo se encontraba de paso en la ciudad, y ya recibiría un regaño, por la cena que no sucedió. Despertó solamente a Jake y se lo dijo. 

—Yo me encargo del resto—prometió Jake, recibiendo un abrazo de despedida por parte de Ryan.

—Sé que lo vas a cuidar bien... es un chico muy lindo—aseguró acercándose a besar la frente de Tom, que sonrió entre sueños.

—Sí, lo es—sonrió Jake, y Reynolds disfrutó ver un brillo especial en los ojos de su amigo. 

\---*****---

Tom despertó somnoliento, alarmándose al ver la hora, aunque al moverse, sintió su cuerpo adolorido, recordó lo que pasó durante las últimas dieciséis horas, parecía casi un sueño, pero las mordidas que alcanzaba a ver en sus muslos, le aseguraban que todo había sido real. 

—Es demasiado tarde...—masculló buscando su celular.

—Ya avisé que el día de hoy no nos vamos a presentar. Que nos hizo mal la cena de anoche con Ryan.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al ver a Jake acercarse a él, con un desayuno genialmente preparado, también miró alrededor y la habitación lucía en orden. 

—Pedí servicio a la habitación por mensaje, que lo dejaran en la puerta—explicó colocándolo a su lado.

Tom se dio cuenta del hambre terrible que tenía, al poder contemplar la comida. Estaba por comenzar a comer, cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaba desnudo, jaló rápido una almohada y la puso frente a él, haciendo que Jake enarcara una ceja divertido.

—No sé que decir, después de todo lo que ocurrió anoche, es decir, agradezco que me hayan ayudado. Lo... lo agradezco mucho, realmente mucho—se sonrojó—sé que me equivoqué, y que fue irresponsable de mi parte, debí dejar que llamaran a alguien, no puedo creer que los haya arrastrado a ti y a...

—¿Por qué no comes? Necesitas recuperar energías—le interrumpió Jake—creo que si lo recuerdas, lo sabes, pero disfrutamos demasiado ayudarte Tom. En todo caso puede ser que nosotros fuimos los que cometimos el error al aceptar, pudimos decir que no, no nos obligaste, y pienso que todos la pasamos bien ¿no es así?

El británico asintió abrazando con fuerza la almohada, aún con las mejillas rojas.

—Sólo ten más cuidado con esto—Jake puso un frasco con píldoras junto a la bandeja.

—¿Cómo...?

—Más temprano, al limpiar el cuarto, lo encontré debajo de la cama. Supongo que aún las necesitas.

—Sí, aún me quedan tres días—aceptó mirando fijamente el frasco. 

—Entonces hazlo, tomate el día. Relájate, y nos vemos para cenar—se puso de pie—no quiero apenarte preguntando esto, pero, ¿son pastillas completas, del tipo que cubren...?

—Embarazos—completó Tom agachando la vista para luego elevarla y asentir—sí, son muy funcionales, ya que contienen las hormonas, también ayudan con la fertilidad de los días y todo lo que implica. 

—Bien, bien entonces—Jake le dio una última mirada al muchacho, odiaba decirlo, pero los de maquillaje tendrían muchos problemas con su cuello y hombros. —Siendo así, cómo ya dije, nos vemos para cenar. 

Gyllenhaal se dirigió a la puerta, como dijo, sólo quiso cuidar Tom, pero ahora se sentía culpable por lo mucho que le gustó hacerlo, incluso sentía que se aprovecharon en medida.

—Jake—escuchó que le llamaba y detuvo sus pasos, aún con la mano en la perilla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si, volviera a perderlo...—empezó a decir dubitativo—¿Puedo... llamarte para que me ayudes de nuevo?

La mano del actor americano apretó la perilla con fuerza, no sabía exactamente cómo responder aquello, pues entendía el trasfondo poco sutil en la oración.

—Volvería ayudarte las veces que fueran necesarias Tom—aseguró por fin, con una sonrisa. 

Después de eso, dejó la habitación, se estaba metiendo en grandes problemas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
